


【利格】《网恋这件小事》

by LumiereKei



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, 利格 - Freeform, 校园, 网恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Relationships: Lilium/Grossular（ACCA）
Kudos: 4





	【利格】《网恋这件小事》

多瓦中央国立大学位于首都巴登，如今建校八十六周年，恰好与刚过世的前国王同岁。  
格罗苏拉在十七岁那年的秋季进入国立大学。他拖着行李站在学校门口，一头少见的银色长发让无数过往的行人驻足。少年身姿挺拔面容清秀，长发非但没有模糊性别，反而让人更显古典味道。  
格罗苏拉丝毫不在意周围艳羡的眼光，更不理会那些别有意味的搭讪，只默默地跟着地图一路走到宿舍楼下。  
因为开学而非常热闹的楼道入口，在格罗苏拉出现的瞬间安静了下来，接着他再次被各种涌上来搭话的人群淹没。好不容易走到三楼，顺着门牌号找到自己的宿舍，格罗苏拉非常意外地看着被分成五个独立空间的豪华房间，默默地感叹了一句：真有钱啊。  
格罗苏拉其实一路上稍微注意了下，锲而不舍同他搭讪的人群随着他向上的脚步而逐渐减少。当他走到三楼301宿舍时，那些人已经和他保持了相当长的距离——三楼仿佛成了一个禁区，而301宿舍则是禁区的中心。

转眼间，格罗苏拉就在这个“禁区中心”待了三年，他也知晓301宿舍的传闻——五位优秀特招生，全额奖学金得主，在某些领域颇有成就，同时家境优渥。  
格罗苏拉的室友们针对这些“头衔”有着相当犀利的吐槽。而格罗苏拉听完这些吐槽后，接着吐槽道：“请不要变相自夸。”  
几位人才室友同时发出了嘘声。  
大学生也是学生，就算是特招生，他们的主要任务还是学习。天才有天才的学习方法，宿舍里自诩“天才”的帕斯蒂斯相当清闲地在公共休息室和斯佩德、利利乌姆三人打着扑克。派因和女朋友出去约会了，只有格罗苏拉窝在自己的房间里一页一页翻着书。  
301宿舍的格局相当好，隔音效果绝佳，打牌的三位根本不担心会打扰到认真学习的尖子生。  
利利乌姆一边打牌一边说：格罗苏拉和他的头发颜色一样冷淡。  
帕斯蒂斯附和点头。  
斯佩德瞅了他俩一眼，嗤笑一声，也不知道是在嘲讽谁。

一个人独处的格罗苏拉看完书后，捧着电脑开始一个字母一个字母地敲打出长篇字句。若有人仔细阅读他写下的内容，会发现那是一篇批判性反馈报告，反馈的对象正是他书桌上摆放的那本《论生命之短暂》。  
但很不幸的是，格罗苏拉在报告完成前砸坏了他的电脑。太过舒适的环境使他不小心昏睡过去，于是笔记本电脑从手里滑落并完美地砸在地板上，巨大的声响将他惊醒，显示屏和键盘已经一分两半。  
三位室友在门外面面相觑，就算墙板再隔音，这个动静也足以引起他们的注意。半晌，格罗苏拉捧着破碎的电脑脸色阴沉地走了出来。  
面对室友们的问候，格罗苏拉回应得非常冷淡敷衍。他就这样在众目睽睽之下离开了宿舍，之后一周都没有回来。  
中央国立大学并不限制学生的住宿问题，301更是不在乎校园的规章制度。  
前有派因和女朋友约会夜不归宿，如今格罗苏拉莫名其妙消失一周。所以，其他三位常驻人员表示，格罗苏拉大少爷可能是心情不好回自己家待着去了。

利利乌姆最近非常心不在焉，派因一心放在女朋友身上，帕斯蒂斯有了新的追星对象，只有斯佩德心思敏锐地注意到了好友的反常。  
利利乌姆看着他的手机聊天界面，也不打字，就看。吃一口饭看一眼，上课听五分钟又看一眼，上厕所也带着手机，睡觉前更是捧着舍不得放下来。  
斯佩德想知道他在看什么，凑过去瞅了瞅，他瞅见那个聊天对话框顶部的昵称，有点熟悉。斯佩德忽然脑海里一道灵光闪过：利利乌姆你是不是谈恋爱了？  
什么？两声惊呼从旁边传来。  
派因难得出现在宿舍里，这一不小心就听到了重大情报。帕斯蒂斯面膜刚贴了一半，剩下的一半非常滑稽地糊在了另半边脸上。  
传说中的301宿舍里的五位大神来自五个不同的专业，分别是哲学，IT，戏剧，法律和……  
利利乌姆你什么专业来着？帕斯蒂斯撕掉了没贴好的面膜，忽然问了一句。  
这和他谈恋爱有什么关系？其他两人嘀咕着。  
神学，有什么问题吗？利利乌姆主动回答了帕斯蒂斯的问题。  
没有没有，我没有别的意思。帕斯蒂斯其实也没多想，他只是想确认一下，以利利乌姆的专业真的能找到有共同话题的女朋友吗？

事实证明，利利乌姆确实恋爱了。  
还是网恋。

帕斯蒂斯恍然大悟，看来在神学院是真的找不到对象的。他兴致勃勃准备和斯佩德分享自己的见解，结果却惹来对方一个天大的白眼。  
帕斯蒂斯见斯佩德不感兴趣，就拉着有恋爱经验的派因一起分析。  
利利乌姆进入这段恋爱关系大约有半年多，从大三下半学年开始，一直到现在——他的聊天记录是这么写着的。聊天记录是IT大神派因偷偷侵入利利乌姆的电脑调出来的。  
不愧是计算机学院的神话。帕斯蒂斯赞叹道。

帕斯蒂斯趁着利利乌姆上课的时间，非常八卦地翻着他和他对象的聊天记录，偶尔戏精上身一般现场表演二人的对话内容。斯佩德和派因早已习惯室友的不着调，嫌烦了就互怼两句，但谁也不会去当真。  
只是，三人对着几十页的聊天记录，越看越觉得不对劲。刚开始觉得对方那姑娘是个高冷系的冰山美人，到后来又觉得自家室友有可能只是单相思。  
看完后，Drama King帕斯蒂斯嘟囔了一句，利利乌姆不会被骗了吧？  
三人组一致得出的结论有两条：  
1\. 利利乌姆的网名取得真娘炮。  
2\. 利利乌姆的网恋对象其实是个钢铁直男吧？  
不过，等等，你们是不是忽略了什么？

格罗苏拉离开的第五天，就是三人看完利利乌姆聊天记录的第一天，整个301宿舍的气氛忽然微妙了起来。  
利利乌姆陆续在这三个人脸上看到同样欲言又止的表情后，终于忍不住问出了疑惑。  
派因毫不意外被推到了最前面——这些人啊，卖起队友来真是一把好手。派因倒也急中生智，他没那个胆子直接说出黑了利利乌姆电脑的事情，只旁敲侧击地讨论下如何哄女朋友开心，然后顺口问了利利乌姆恋情是否顺利。  
于是利利乌姆就笑了，笑得非常意味深长。  
斯佩德打了个哆嗦，帕斯蒂斯后背一凉，派因稍微后知后觉了一下，也知道完了。  
三人组老老实实交代了“犯罪过程”，却非常意外的没有得到任何嘲讽和“威胁”——利利乌姆说，他也很想知道对话框那头到底是谁。  
查IP地址什么的对于派因来说根本不在话下，但这是打着违规的擦边球，不到最后谁也不愿意用。  
利利乌姆足足等了一周，那人也没再和他说过一句话，真的好像人间蒸发了一样。

  
一周后，格罗苏拉神出鬼没一般出现在了属于他自己那个房间里。不知为什么，宿舍其他的四个人，很有默契地在这一周里都没有联系格罗苏拉。  
帕斯蒂斯去上课的时候宿舍里已经没有人了，他临时回来拿了个东西，就看见一周不见的某人穿着白色睡袍趿拉着拖鞋，仿若幽魂般地在客厅里游荡，那一头白色长发尤其扎眼。  
格罗苏拉被那声转了十八个调的惊呼吓得手抖差点摔掉了杯子，他表面上强装八风不动的样子站稳回头，实际上心里已经卧槽了千百遍。  
两人面对面有些尴尬，互相打了声招呼，帕斯蒂斯赶紧冲回屋里拿了东西就溜，临走时一不小心又把门摔出“砰”的巨响。  
格罗苏拉不想说话。

格罗苏拉不想说话的原因有二。  
其一，他的电脑彻底没用了，资料存在硬盘里可以复原，但他的聊天记录找不回来了。  
其二，格罗苏拉因为修电脑的原因，已经一周没有和“那位网友”聊过天了。  
他现在还在琢磨新电脑的功能。  
不会用就请教派因好了，格罗苏拉想。  
可惜，派因又和女朋友约会去了，所以这段时间里，这位IT大神除了上课就和对象住在一起。  
格罗苏拉思前想后，戏剧专业的帕斯蒂斯首先pass，法律学的斯佩德估计也帮不上什么忙，那只剩下神学院的利利乌姆。  
谁都知道利利乌姆和派因的关系很铁，格罗苏拉琢磨着，和IT大神有交集的说不定对计算机也很精通。  
利利乌姆要是知道格罗苏拉这样想他，肯定会冷笑着嘲讽，没想到注重辩证思维的哲学天才也会有不符合逻辑的想法。

事实上，301宿舍五位学霸在这三年里，彼此的交集并不很多。除了自幼一起长大的利利乌姆和派因，其他人之间都没有很深的来往。  
课表时间不一样，课程内容不一样，生活方式也不一样，除了日常问候交流以外，也只是偶尔在一起吃个饭打个游戏踢个球。这些平常大学男生干过的事情他们都干过，但更多的时间都在做各自的事情，互不干扰。  
利利乌姆和格罗苏拉的关系相比其他人来说，更冷淡却也更争锋相对一些。用斯佩德的话来讲，每次听他们聊天都仿佛一场关于无神论和宗教信仰的辩论赛。不过斯佩德很喜欢他们的辩论逻辑，这是来自法学大佬的独特角度。

利利乌姆曾经和他的“网恋对象”说，其实我也是无神论者。  
不过，利利乌姆并不怎么和“网恋对象”谈论宿舍里的事情，对方貌似也抱有同样的想法。

时隔一周，利利乌姆没有等来“网恋对象”的回复，倒是格罗苏拉捧着电脑敲开了他的门。他很惊讶，一瞬间连格罗苏拉是不是来找他吵架的想法都从脑海里划过。  
格罗苏拉有些拘谨地说明了事情的始末，利利乌姆这才松了口气，开始教这位对计算机一窍不通的哲学天才如何装载各种软件程序。  
程序下载比较缓慢，气氛虽然安静但很和谐。两人并排坐着，都一心一意盯着屏幕上的进度条，沉默无言。利利乌姆不知道该说什么，格罗苏拉是什么也不想说。  
时间一分一秒过去，程序也一个接一个安装完成。利利乌姆起身去倒杯水，回来的时候看见最后一个图标一闪而过。  
没想到格罗苏拉也用这个。  
利利乌姆没在意，将另一只杯子递给了格罗苏拉，然后他得到了一声谢谢。  
也不知道是谢这杯水还是谢他帮忙装程序。  
利利乌姆在心里顺势吐了个槽。  
格罗苏拉喝完水，捧着他的电脑再次跟他道了谢。这次说的很明白，利利乌姆笑了笑回了句不客气。然而在格罗苏拉踏出房门之前，利利乌姆不知道哪根弦忽然被碰到了，问，你也在用那个聊天软件吧？我们加个好友？  
格罗苏拉愣了一下神，却没理他，而是接着跨出门去，还顺手给他关上了房门。  
在一起生活三年了，除了电话，连个其他的联系方式都没有。  
利利乌姆对着决然离开的室友和被轻轻关上的门板，一时间什么话也说不出来。

格罗苏拉回房后打开电脑，找到已装好的聊天程序，点开，登录，接下来几十条信息“叮叮咚咚”同时跳了出来。这已经除开了那些免打扰的群聊，他瞥了眼群聊对话框里灰色的999+，觉得已经没有去看的必要。  
给格罗苏拉留言最多的还是那位“Uriko”，名字看起来是女性，但性别填的是男性的网友——格罗苏拉觉得也许人家性别只是选了默认。  
他仔细翻看了对方给他的留言，电脑摔坏的那天有十五条，然后接下来每天有三到四条的问候，昨天没有留言，今天目前也没有。  
“叮咚”。现在有了。

格罗苏拉双手飞快地敲打着键盘，三言两语简单明了地将实情告诉对方并郑重地道了歉，然后开始等待对方的回应。  
“叮咚”——你知道吗，我的室友也摔坏了电脑，说起来真的太巧了。  
格罗苏拉只回了四个字：真是巧合。  
Uriko没再提关于室友的事情，他飞速传过来一份文件，格罗苏拉点开链接，偌大的标题直接映入眼帘：《〈论真理的本质〉反馈报告》。他没有任何厌烦的情绪，反而在看到内容简介的时候眼睛一亮。  
这年头还能对探讨哲学问题如此热爱的人真的不多了，格罗苏拉很幸运地遇到了一个。

而那一边，三人组对于黑进利利乌姆电脑，实时监控他们聊天的行为表示理所当然。  
很快，短暂的一个月就在监控中飞速地过去了，301的学霸们又一次迎来了他们的期末考试。  
于是，监控中止。  
利利乌姆正在翻看考试时间安排表，聊天对话框那头也传来了一份相似的表格。  
嗯？利利乌姆愣了一下，十指飞速打出一句话发送过去：你也是中央国立大学的学生？  
对方回：是的。  
利利乌姆：巧了，考完试出来见个面怎样？  
对方：行。  
若是三人组知晓这俩人考试复习期间还在联系并准备奔现，打死他们也不会中止监控。

考试时间长达半个月，考着考着就开始下雪。普通宿舍在冷得跳脚的时候，301宿舍里24小时不停的暖气简直舒适得让人嫉妒。  
早已考完的利利乌姆躺在床上，盯着天花板，思考着如何约见面的时间。  
天气太冷，不想出门。  
连对象也不想见。

格罗苏拉也表示不想出门。  
格罗苏拉通常是整个宿舍最后一个考完的，而且，他到现在还没有把自己聊天软件的ID给利利乌姆。再者，他对于一时冲动答应了网友的线下面基这事，突然有点后悔。  
为啥后悔？太冷了啊，连考试都不想去了。  
于是，两人心有灵犀——应该是心照不宣地同时给对方发了信息。  
利利乌姆：不想出门，视频怎么样？  
格罗苏拉：要不，你来我宿舍吧？

啧。  
又恢复了实时监控的三人围坐在派因的电脑屏幕对面，看着这样的对话忍不住咂舌。  
派因考完试以后，在强烈好奇心的驱使下，还是悄咪咪地搜查了利利乌姆“网恋对象”的IP地址，结果一查不得了，派因捂着小心脏愣是没敢把事实告诉其他两人。  
利利乌姆不得了啊，勾搭上的还真是他们口中冷冰冰的钢铁直男（美人）。  
作为知晓了全部真相的知情人，派因内心非常混乱。他看着屏幕上不时跳出的对话，表示这刺激真心受不得，再看下去就要口吐朱红了。  
派因找了个借口溜出房间，蓦然打开的视频就把刚刚进来的帕斯蒂斯和斯佩德糊了一脸。  
卧槽？！！  
派因站在门边没走远，他听见房间里的惊呼和椅子翻倒的声音，下意识打开门就冲了进去。  
屏幕上的两人也面面相觑，神情在震惊和尴尬中来回切换。格罗苏拉绷着脸，利利乌姆欲言又止。视频里的两人相顾无言，屏幕外的两人目瞪口呆，派因捂脸。

利利乌姆对着视频半天没有回过神来，视频那头也是。他头一次在格罗苏拉那张始终八风不动的脸上看到如此多的表情，但大脑已经处于当机状态，所以利利乌姆给不出回应。  
利利乌姆当然不知道自己和格罗苏拉的视频被人监控了，他好不容易回过神来，就在整个宿舍的围观之下，然后非常突然地喊了一句：格罗苏拉我真的是无神论者！  
……  
格罗苏拉“啪”的一下关掉了视频。  
帕斯蒂斯，斯佩德和派因三人已经不知道是要狂笑还是继续目瞪口呆了。

利利乌姆网恋的事情搞清楚了，两位当事人从一开始被撞破的尴尬到关系逐渐亲密，前后用了不到半个月。  
同宿舍恋爱多方便啊。  
派因再次以女朋友为借口夜不归宿，于是只有剩下的两位单身狗日常被闪瞎眼。

  
End


End file.
